The Trilogy: Dark Arrival
by Spark The Shadow Tiger
Summary: How far will Robotnik go to unleash the dark side of Spark. will spark join Rootniks side or will robotnik will get a huge beating. My second Trilogy Movie and i hope you all will like it. Rated T for Teen for some graphic violence and a little language
1. A Day On The Bus

Okay this is the beginning of a new movie of my series called The Trilogy. this is my Second movie i'm writting on fanfiction and its called Dark Arrival. In this movie it explains more about my character Spark and his past on how he growned up living on the streets. Some scenes in the movie will have some flash backs just to let you guys know more about Sparks history growing up before he met Sonic and Chris from Sonic X. Anyways thats all i got to say until later on in the story. Let me know what you guys think. By the way later on in the story there will be a concert during the movie just to entertain you guys and yes the songs are going to be covers.

Disclaimmer: I dont own Sonic or any character with Sonic. Sonic belongs to Sega. Spark belongs to me.

* * *

There was a bus going through the Moiban Valley. On the side of the bus were letters spraypainted in a british green colored letters spelled out the name Sonic Underground. Behind the bus was a Semi-Truck that carried the equipment for the band Sonic Undergorund. Yes the band was back on tour during the summer and they cant wait to perform on stage again.

Inside the bus the Sonic Underground was relaxing and having fun. On one side of the bus the boys Spark, Sonic, Chris Tails and Manic were playing Rock Band ACDC. As usual Spark was the guitarist, Chris and Tails played bass, Sonic was the singer, and Manic as always playing the drums. Knuckles on the other hand was watchingthe others play. So was Shadow.

On the other side of the bus Amy Rouge Cream and Cheese and Sonia were talking about the usual girl stuff. As usual.

Spark on the other hand was thinkin about the up comming concert. He'd always enjoyed performing on stage with his friends infront of thousands of screamming fans who respeced him. At first he was a nobody. His whole childhood was growing up living on the streets in a gang infested neighboorhood. He lost his good friend Molly who was shot in a gangwar back at Earth.

Flash back to when Spark was 14 years old:

Two teenagers were running for their lives. One was a girl the other was a boy. The girls name was Molly and the boys name was Spark. They were being chased by a group of gangmembers with guns. Suddenly everything went white and a gun shot was heard.

"Molly!" cried Spark

End of Flash back

The boys just finished the song Let There Be Rock on Expert. After 12 minutes and 58 seconds the song came to an end

"Yes!" yelled Tails.

"Good job guys. We got 100% on that song,"said Sonic

"My hands are cramping from strumming," said Spark

"You baby," said Shadow.

"Hey shut up," said Spark

"I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry," said Sonic

"You just had 6 chilly dogs 30 minutes ago and you're still hungry?" asked Tails

"Yeah! You'd be hungry too if youve been riding on bus for 16 hours straight!" yelled Sonic

"Hey kee eating and youll end up lke Eggman. Haven't you noticed how fat he is?" asked Knuckles

"I guess you're right. So who's ready for the next concert?" asked Sonic

"I am definately ready," said Spark

"So am I," said Tails

"Don't forget about me!" yelled Chris

"Dude we won't," said Spark

Sonic calls Sally who was driving the bus.

"Hey Sally, how far are we to Robotropolis?" asked Sonic

"We're almost there! Just 15 more miles left. she yelled

Everybody cheers.

"Good we're almost there," said Sonic

"Can't wait for tonights concert you guys." said Spark

"Well I don't know about you boys but I'm ready to rock everyones socks off tonight." said Sonia cheerfully

"Same here sis,"said Manic

"Uh-huh," said Tails nodding his head.

"I don't know about tonights show you guys," said a depressed Shadow

"What do you mean?" asked Spark

"Isn't Robotropolis Robotniks territory

"Whay are you so worried, Shadow?" asked Sonic

"I'm just am okay! I have a bad feeling about tonight." said shadow

"Relaxe. We're only going to robotropolis for one reason and one reason only,''said Sonic

"To spread the message of freedom?" asked spark

"Exactly. Look everybodies going to be safe. I promiss," said sonic

"Don't be so sure blue know what happened last time when we were there. We were kidnapped." said shadow

"Oh yeah I forgot," said Sonic rubbing his head.

"Guys lets forget about Robotnik. Lets just have fun!" said Tails

"Tails is right." said Knuckles

"Well we best better get our stuff ready." said Sonic

"You're right,"said sonia

Shadow looks out the window. Some how tonight he knew something bad was going to happen


	2. An Angry Robotnik

Chapter 2: An Angery Robotnik

Dr. Robotnik sat inside of a huge base in Robotropolis staring at a security monitor in frusteration. On the varius screens showed a colosium filling up with excited people. He had no clue what was going on.

One of the doors in his lab opened up and Sleet and Dingo came in the room. Sleet was the first one to notiice that there was something wrong with the Doctor.

"Is something bothering you Robotnik?" asked Sleet

"Yes. Whats going on over at the stadium tonight?" asked Robotnik in a calm voice. He tried hard not to lose his anger.

"A concert sir," said Sleet

"May i ask who's performing?''

"Sonic's band sir," said Sleet

Robotnik tried to keep his cool but he blew up with rage.

"I HATE THAT BLASTED HEDGEHOG! TELL THE SWATBOTS TO HEAD DPWN TO THE STADIUM AND HAVE SONIC KILLED! UNDERSTAND!!!!!" yelled robotnik

Sleet and Dingo both started shaking in fear.

"Yes sir," said a shaken Sleet

* * *

Sorry the chapter was short guys. I'd didnt have any ideas for this one but I'll have some more ideas in the next chapter which is the concert. Anyways take care and please comment this


	3. Kings And QueensAerosmith

Chapter 3: Kings and Queens- Aerosmith

Location: Robotropolis collosium

It was eight o clock at night. It was almost time for the show to start and people were still filling the collosium seats. About 20 minutes later all the doors were closed and everybody was seated. It was now time for the show to start. All of the lights went out in the arena.

The fans cheered as Sonic and his bandmates came out with their instruments.

(Sonic-Guitar, Spark-Guitar, Chris and Tails-Bass, Sonia-Piano, and Manic-Drums)

The fans cheered as sonic walked up to his mic.

"Good evening Robotropolis, Its been a long time coming," said Sonic

The cheers gotten louder as spark and sonic played the opening riff to Kings and queens by Aerosmith. Sonia jokined in playing her piano while Chris and Tails played bass. Manic soon joined in giving steady beats on the snare drum, then he wacked the hi-hat symbol. Sonic was the one who sang the first verse:

Long ago when days untold

Were ruled by lords of greed

Maidens fair with gold they dared

To bare their wounds that bleed

Kings and Queens and guilotines

Taking lives denied

Starch and parchments laid the laws

When bishops took the pride.

Only to decieve

(Spark)

Oh I know i

lived this life before

Somehow i know now

Truths I must be sure

Tossin tunrin nightmares burnin

Dreams of swords in hand

Sailing ships the viking spits

The blood of fathers land

Only to decieve

Suddenly the muisic started to get faster during the next verse. Sonia was the one who sang next.

Living times of knights and mares

Raising swords for maidens fair

Sneer at death fear only loss of pride

Living other centuries

Deja vu or what you please

Follows true to all who do or die

(Tails)

Screams of no reply

They died

Screams of no reply

And died

Lordy, Lordy, they died

Lordy, Lordy, they died

The band now transferred to the bass solo. Chris and Tails played bass while Sonia played her piano. This lasted for 8k measuers then Manic came in adding a few drumbeats. Soon spark and sonic came in playing a loud guitar solo that made the fans go nuts. Every fan had there cigarette lighters on swinging them backwards and forwards. Sonic noticed this and laughed. Everyone was having a good time. As the solo was comming to an end the fans cheered. Sonic sang the next verse while Spark and Tails did the vocals:

Live and do or die

(Tails: Long ago when days untold... Lord they died

(Spark:Kings and Queens and Guilotines...)

Live and no reply they died

(Spark: Long ango were days I told)

Kings and Queens and Guilotines

Kings and Queens and Guilotines.

As the song came to an end the audience went nuts.

"Thank you Mobius!" yelled Sonic into his mic.

Later outside the stadium Sleet and dingo and the Swat Bots were outside coming up with a plan.

"Men your orders are to go in there and stop this concert. Now go in there and do it," said Sleet.

"Yes sir," said one of the Swat Bots

"Soon the Underground will fall!" said Sleet

Up next Shoot To Thrill- ACDC


End file.
